A camera allows a user to capture an image oriented in the camera's field of view. Different optic lenses may permit the user to adjust the camera's field of view, such as, for example, modifying a focal length may magnify the image the user intends to capture. The adjustments to the field of view may allow a user to capture, at various perspectives, still shots, for example, of the image.
Cameras may capture different types of images. For example, a movie camera may capture a moving image. The movie camera may record the captured moving image on a film. A video camera may also capture a moving image. The video camera may record the captured moving image in a variety of media. For example, some video cameras use video cassettes to store the captured image. Some video cameras compress the captured image to store as a digital image via optical disc, hard drives, or flash memory, for example.
Platforms for cameras can allow a user to reposition a camera so as to change the camera's field of view. A tripod with a swivel top, for example, allows a user to rotate the camera to a different field of views. A user may mount a camera on a rail to reposition the camera while capturing images from different fields of view.